


All that's left is dust

by ChloeMorrison



Series: The Undertale One-shot Parade [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't know if it's really character death if the character is already dead, First time writing gender neutral, Frisk is gonna have a bad time, Gaster is in the genocide part, Gen, Genocide path, One Shot, There's another door in Alphys lab, he's not happy, please spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMorrison/pseuds/ChloeMorrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genocide Path AU</p><p>Frisk is on their way to the CORE, killing the last living creatures in Hotland.<br/>But HE won't let them get to the CORE. Not without a fight.</p><p>It opens Frisk a new path to the story of a monster that is long gone.</p><p>Edit: Pictures are visible again. I hope this time it stays like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that's left is dust

_Translations are in the notes_

\----------------------

 

The child was walking through Hotland and slowly approaching the CORE. The human – no, whatever they were, they were not a human – had gray dust sticking to their fingers and a sharp knife gripped tightly in them. There was no visible expression on their face: the eyes stared blankly forwards, no soul or shine in them that could convince one, they would belong to a living, breathing soul. They focused on nothing in particular, not minding or even recognizing the environment around them. They didn't even seem to blink. The brown-haired just starred coldly, letting ones blood froze in their veins with their gaze.  
A path of gray dust was trailing after them, a path of death, murder and destruction. Of destroying innocents and their robbery. A path of utter fear of the villagers, that were running for their dear live, hiding where they could, hoping that this _being_ didn't find them. 

And he saw it. _He was watching them._ It was his responsibility to do something, if the bearer of this strong soul full of determination reached the CORE. They were not allowed to enter it. They were not allowed to find the others. They were not allowed to kill everyone in the Underground.  
Undyne had failed this task. She had fought with all her might, threw everything at that thing she had, but it didn't even break out in a sweat. Their expression was remaining emotionless, dodging every spear the Undying was throwing after them, striking out one blow after the other. Undyne had been the monster's last hope. And Undyne the Undying had died as the hero she had always been. 

The brown-haired child didn't even notice that something had been following them. That **he** followed them. Only a few souls were left in Hotland, a few in this creature's path. They would meet their end.

**10 remain.**

Slowly, he became more visible and came closer. They didn't seem to notice. Or maybe they just didn't mind at all. If he was honest, they reminded him of Chara, the child of Asgore and Toriel that had died, oh, so long ago and Asriel right after them. But dead was dead and would never return. Fallen into darkness, dark, darker, yet darker, all on their own.

**9 remain.**

Closer, so much closer. Not even a shiver was seen crawling down their back. Still, no reaction.

**8 remain.**

Faster. He followed them faster. The gray dust was surrounding them. The place got quieter and quieter. Nearly the only voice one could hear was the rhythmic 'surrrrr' of the CORE.

**7 remain.**

Weird noises erupted quietly from his throat, as the monster in front of him was stabbed and turned into gray dust, falling to the ground. The child didn't bother about the tradition and they stepped through it, as if it was dirt. They didn't even turn their head or showed any sign that they had heard that noise.

**5 remain.**

They killed two at once without changing their expression. As if they had no conscience. The gray dust was spreading on their hands, sticking to them, but they didn't seem to bother. He was more visible. They couldn't miss him, if they turned around.  
 _But they didn't._

**2 remain.**

This time, they had killed three at once. Casually, taking their time stabbing the knife into the crying Pyrope, twisting the knife slowly, ever so patiently, before taking it out and letting the remains of the poor being shatter to gray ashes. The dust started to collect itself on their shoes, but they didn't seem to mind that they slowly but surely turned gray, with all the beings they had killed. This was **never** a human.  
It would send a shiver down his spine, if he hadn't already decided to kill them.  
 _There was no other way._

**1 remain.**

He appeared in front of the being. Stepping inside the dust of the just died monster made him feel sick. It would turn his stomach upset down, if he had one left. A creepy grin rested on his face and the cracks in his skull were darkening his appearance. But the creature in front of him stepped right through him. They didn't even seem to notice him, even as he had made himself completely visible to them.  
How? He still remembered, in this scrambled and chaotic brain of his, how Asriel had been so scared the first time he had seen him. Frightened by his height and face, Asgore had talked over half an hour with the young prince, before he even dared to approach him and say a quiet, shy 'Hello'.  
Even though the creature ignored him, he followed them and together they approached the last victim.

As the being in the striped pullover stabbed the Vulcin with ease and reached the hallway to the CORE, he finally decided to act. Reaching out one of his arms, his heavy black sleeve hanging down and covering part of it, he reached them. Long, thin, bony fingers grabbed their shoulder. Finally, the brown-haired turned around, empty eyes starred right at him, not seeming to be troubled or frightened, no. They seemed frustrated. Frustration showed itself on every feature of their small face, knife grabbed so tightly, that their knuckles turned white. They seemed disturbed by someone stepping in their way. Good. He would have grinned, if that stupid expression hadn't been burned in his skull anyways. 

Fast, the being turned around, grabbing the knife with two of their tiny hands and striking after him. He dodged easily, slightly moving to the side, a fluid motion in the process. The grin on his skull did not fade, but the skull cracked a little.  
Weird noises erupted from his throat again, but this time they seemed to notice. But the noises turned to something like words, as he spread his arms, while he stepped backwards a couple of steps.

  


He spoke, fixing the holes where his eyes would usually be at the imposter of a human in front of him. They tilted their had a little, scrunching their face in a grimace, before dashing at him again, slashing with their tiny knife so many monsters had found their cruel end with. Another easy dodge, this time to the other side. 

  


He gurgled again, sounding like a malfunctioning robot. They got even more frustrated as it seemed.  
He held his hands high, a light emitting from them, giant blasters appearing behind him. He fired them at the child, a blinding light erupting from them, missing them only with a heartbeat.  
They were fast.  
The brown-haired jumped behind the stranger, hitting his 'cloak' with it's knife, slicing it slightly. He didn't appear to be injured at all. The frustration grew and with that their determination as well. 

He disappeared, switching positions and appearing behind them and towering over them. Eye sockets shining bright in blue and orange, a blue light swallowed them, red eyes glowing with their aggression. He raised his hand, the child followed the movements, feet dangling above the floor, wriggling in his grasp, before he threw it against the wall. One, two, three, four times. Letting them fall to the cold, hard floor again.  
They fell face forward, knife falling out of the tiny hands, scattering over the floor, over to him. In caution, he stepped on it, swallowing it in his long black coat, that seemed to be growing and shrinking if he wanted to. He thought he had killed them. He thought he had avenged all his fellow monsters. And he wondered why Undyne had such a bad time with the mess in front of him.  
Until it slowly raised their head.  
Their nose was bloody, but it didn't seem to care. The pain didn't bother them. What bothered them was the missing knife. Growling in frustration, the first sound he had heard of that creature, their red eyes shining with determination, they jumped to their feet, rushing towards the tall creature. A low noise erupted from his throat again, this time it sounded like laughter. Their tries were pathetic. They wouldn't survive this.  
But they surprised him. They were stronger than he had imagined and the next second, they had tackled them, he was off balance and tumbling to the floor, crashing onto it, the child clawing at his wavering coat and hitting into his skull. Crack, crack, CRACK.  
Desperate hands clawed on the child's body, digging into it, trying to get it away, trying to inflict life threatening wounds. But they did not let go. They hung onto him for their dear life, hammering in his skull, cracking it open more and more, the cracks getting deeper. Where did that strength come from? He couldn't disappear with the child clawing on him, couldn't fire his blaster at them, as it would hit him too. So he pulled and struggled, wriggled under them, hit them with his head several times, rolled over them, clawed into their fragile little torso, trying to break their ribcage and wound their heart. He could hear a crack, he broke one of their ribs, but they didn't show any sign of it. They struggled and attacked, as if they had no pain at all. CRACK. Another was giving in under the strength of his fingers. No reaction. Not even a small flinch in their face. CRACK. This time, it was his skull that cracked again. The vision was blurring for him, the child in front of him only brown, blue and violet colors, shapes blurring into each other. He would die before the creature above him, if a dead man could even die at all.  
But he had the chance to take them with him.

Letting one of his hands let go off their torso, he raised it in the air, a blue glow surrounding it. 

He stuttered in a wheezing noise, before the blasters shot their beam at them. The being on top of him screamed in agony. This was the last thing he heard. His hand fell to the floor, his vision was sinking into a deep black. His hand was slowly falling to the ground, his skull, cracked open tilted to the side. His world went black and he vanished into gray dust. As he was fading, the brown-haired lost the tension in their body, sinking into the gray dust that was collecting on the hard floor of the bridge, drowning his clothes, face and hair in the monotone color.

\- + -

They woke up again. It felt like an eternity. Their body was aching, but it didn't show on their face. Hesitantly, the brown-haired got up, the front of their body completely covered in the gray dust. It took some seconds before they remembered what had happened. What had attacked them in the first place? What was that... thing?  
The child looked in front of them, noticing a metal object glittering in the pile of dust. It seemed to be a key. Taking it from the floor, they examined it in their tiny hands, no expression shown on their face. Next to the key was their knife, stained from all the dust on the blade and handle. Taking it and holding it close to their chest, they finally got their body to move the way they wanted, getting up from the floor and turning around. The key spelled 'LAB', in all capital letters. The only Lab the little one remembered was the one from Alphys, a faint memory, buried deep inside their head. Their feet moved on their own, walking them to the elevator. Pressing the button for the right level, the brown-haired appeared at the Lab of Alphys, the royal scientist.

It was a huge place, one the child hadn't looked at, the last time they had been here and they would not look at it this time either. Their feet carried them over to a locked door, the key perfect for it. With an easy movement, the door was opened and the child stepped inside.  
It was a dark, empty and long forgotten room. They found a little desk lamp and turned it on, to at least see a little bit in the darkness. Dust was covering everything, but the being didn't mind. They were covered in dust anyways.  
Screens were hanging on the wall and with their tiny hands they activated one of them. It was the voice the brown-haired had heard from that creature.

After the message, the monitor cracked and the glass split in two. Other monitors activated, speaking in this weird tongue they didn't understood and didn't care enough to try, all shouting at once, no useable line could be heard, as everything was just a big, loud, mess. After their messages, the screens broke, like the first one. The child wasn't fazed by that. There were dusty records everywhere and they made their way over there, to see if there was something useful. No weapons, no armors. Unfortunately. This place was a waste of time for them. After the child was done, documents were scattered anywhere and the place was a bigger mess than before. A waste of time for the child, as they stepped out of the lab again.

Once again, behind them was a path of destruction. The dust that had settled, the documents that had scattered, the screens that had shattered. The dust on their clothes and on their path was a guidance back to the CORE to finish what they had started. To kill the last innocent souls that lived in the underground.

What they didn't notice was that one of the broken screens activated again. On the screen appeared the creature, their cracks were small scratches in the skull, the scary grin a nice smile. He wore a pair of glasses and a lab coat, under it a black turtleneck. He started to speak. 

An amused chuckle could be heard, as he – Gaster – turned away from the screen for a second, a delighted expression plastered his skull. Clearing his throat, he turned his face straight at the monitor again, a soft expression on his features. He was cleaning his glasses, while he talked.

The monitor flickered shortly and the picture changed. A hunched man was seen on the screen, the cracks on his skull deeper, the white lab coat replaced with a long black coat. The glasses missing entirely. He seemed unbelievable tired. 

The monitor went off and it would never activate itself again.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: Thanks for reading this fanfiction! This idea plopped in my head after I started to get interested in Gaster and totally freaked out about him. 
> 
> This is not beta-read, also English is not my mother tongue and it was the first time writing a gender neutral character. If there are any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them asap!  
> Also the pictures tend to be broken on the phone but not at my laptop. Everytime I notice it, I will fix it. Sorry for that... 
> 
> An amazing song to listen to while reading is [this one](https://soundcloud.com/the-great-anansi/dark-darker-yet-darker)
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Wingdings translations:  
> * DARK... DARKER... YET DARKER
> 
> * YOUR SINS WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER... YOUR SOUL IS DARK AND TAINTED.
> 
> * STOP THIS MADNESS AND RUN... BEFORE THE DARKNESS CONSUMES YOU WHOLE AND WILL NEVER RELEASE YOU AGAIN.
> 
> * IF I CAN'T FREE YOU FROM THE DARKNESS... I WILL TAKE YOU... WITH ME.
> 
> * ENTRY NUMBER  
> SEVENTEEN  
> DARK  
> DARKER  
> YET DARKER  
> THE DARKNESS  
> KEEPS GROWING  
> THE SHADOWS  
> CUTTING DEEPER  
> PHOTON  
> READINGS  
> NEGATIVE  
> THIS NEXT  
> EXPERIMENT  
> SEEMS  
> VERY  
> VERY  
> INTERESTING  
> ...  
> WHAT DO YOU  
> TWO THINK?
> 
> * I THINK I NEED TO INTRODUCE MYSELF... MY NAME IS DR. W. D. GASTER. FROM THIS DAY ON, I WILL BE THE ROYAL SCIENTIST OF KING ASGORE. I FEEL HONORED TO BE HERE AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO SERVE THE KING AND HELP THE UNDERGROUND. EVEN IF WE WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND SOON, I WANT TO GIVE THE PEOPLE SOMETHING. A LIGHT OF HOPE. SOMETHING LIKE ELECTRICITY EVERYWHERE THEY NEED IT. I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS PROJECT. THE KING SUGGESTED TO CALL IT 'REACTOR OF THE UNDERGROUND'. HE WAS NEVER GOOD WITH NAMES TO BEGIN WITH.
> 
> * I THOUGHT ABOUT THE NAME 'THE CORE'. I THINK IT WILL BE A GREAT PROJECT. IT WILL CONVERT GEOTHERMAL ENERGY INTO MAGICAL ELECTRICITY. I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO MEETING MY NEW ASSISTANT SOON. HIS NAME IS S...
> 
> *MY NAME... IS... DR. W. D. GASTER... THE CORE WAS A SUCCESS... BUT SOMETHING IS... WRONG... THE DARKNESS IT-


End file.
